


Stray

by denayaira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV Second Person, Slice of Life, neko!Sasuke
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denayaira/pseuds/denayaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karena kau adalah kucing liar, maka ada banyak hal yang seharusnya tidak kau lakukan, tapi tak mampu kau tolak karena datang darinya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stray

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambudaff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambudaff/gifts), [Lady_Bellatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Bellatrix/gifts).



> I do not own Naruto, Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. Tulisan ini adalah fanfiksi, tidak ditulis dengan maksud untuk diakui sebagai karya asli, tidak untuk memperburuk karya asli ataupun kreatornya, juga tidak dibuat untuk memperoleh keuntungan komersial.
> 
>  
> 
> _Ditulis untuk Hari Kucing Internasional dan challenge Fanfiksi Kucing dari ambudaff._

Kalian bertemu pertama kali di tengah malam.

Kau hanyalah kucing liar yang hidup di jalanan, berlari dan melompat menelusuri gang-gang gelap bau lembab selama hampir dua tahun sejak kau lahir.

Malam itu, selagi engkau berjalan menelusuri dinginnya beton pagar-pagar dinding perumahan di bawah empat kakimu, kau putuskan untuk berhenti sejenak dan berdekam di atas pagar salah satu rumah. Kau jilati cakarmu yang dilapisi bulu berwarna hitam, seperti juga warna yang membungkus hampir seluruh tubuhmu.

Kau sedang mengigiti pelan kakimu dan baru saja akan menangkap salah satu kutu yang sering mengganggumu saat kau mendengar gemeresak. Kau berhenti, menoleh dengan tenang, menemukan seorang anak sedang berdiri di balkonnya, sibuk memandang pada sesuatu yang tinggi.

Apa yang ia lihat?

Tanya sederhana itulah yang membuat telingamu naik, saat kau bangkit dan menelusuri dinding di pagar rumah itu lagi, dengan mudah menemukan satu pagar yang melintang, memisahkan area rumah ini dengan rumah di sebelahnya. Balkon tempat anak lelaki itu duduk terletak tepat di pinggir, hampir bersentuhan dengan pagar.

Saat kau berada tidak jauh darinya, berdiri di atas pagar tepat di sisi balkon itu lalu mengikuti ke mana arah ia menatap, barulah kau mengerti.

Anak itu menatap rembulan.

Ia baru menyadarimu beberapa menit setelahnya, saat ia menurunkan pandangannya lagi, dan sepertinya berniat untuk masuk. Matanya biru dan rambutnya kuning. Senyumnya lebar dan terang. Kau tidak— _belum_ —mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan pada waktu itu. Tetapi saat ia mengulurkan tangan ke arahmu dan memanggil, suaranya hangat.

Kau adalah kucing liar.

Kucing liar tidak seharusnya menerima ajakan seorang manusia untuk mendekat, jika bukan untuk ditawarkan makan.

Namun kau melompat.

.

_[Dia tidak tahu bahwa ini kali pertama kau menginjak rumah manusia tanpa ada niat untuk mencari makan.]_

.

.

.

Anak itu menyiapkanmu sarden dan susu di kali kedua kalian bertemu.

Kau menginjak pinggir mangkuk susu itu hingga ia tumpah tergenang (membuat anak itu menjerit horror dengan bahasa manusia yang lagi-lagi belum begitu kau pahami). Kau sadar itu bukan susu untuk kaummu. Kau lebih dari tahu bahwa meminum susu yang seperti itu hanya akan membuat perutmu mulas. Namun kau belum pernah mencoba sarden. Setidaknya bukan yang disuguhkan lengkap dengan sedikit kuahnya seperti ini.

Kau mengendus penasaran, mengerutkan hidungmu saat mencium bau asam dari potongan ikan berwarna merah dan basah itu. Tetapi saat engkau mencoba mencicipinya, bahkan sejak raupan pertama, matamu segera bersinar dan ekormu bergerak-gerak senang.

Rasanya manis dan segar! Dagingnya juga empuk, lembut dan banyak! Begitu berbeda dengan sisa-sisa tulang yang harus kau perebutkan dengan kucing-kucing lain di belakang restoran.

Kau adalah kucing liar.

Tapi mungkin datang untuk bisa makan seperti ini sesekali tak masalah. Maka sebagai rasa terima kasih kau tidak mencakar, saat jemari hangat milik anak itu meraih kepalamu dan mengelus di sana selagi kau menghabiskan hidanganmu.

.

_[Dia tidak tahu bahwa ini pertama kalinya kau membiarkan manusia mengelusmu.]_

.

.

.

Setelahnya, di sore hari, ia selalu membuka pintu balkonnya untukmu.

Kau biasanya tidak langsung masuk dan hanya berdekam di atas batu pembatas balkonnya. Kadang kau menguap dan meregang di bawah sinar matahari sore di balkon, kepalamu terangguk-angguk oleh kantuk setelah perutmu penuh oleh sarden tomat darinya.

Kau pun tak lagi bisa menahan rasa kantukmu (dan karpet berwarna oranye yang menjadi abu-abu di matamu itu terlihat begitu lembut, begitu nyaman, seakan melambai-lambai memanggilmu) sehingga kau memutuskan untuk berpindah ke lantai perbatasan kamar dan balkon, mengambil satu tempat di atas karpet di sana yang masih disirami cahaya matahari dan mulai berbaring, menyamankan posisimu di sana.

Kau adalah kucing liar.

Memiliki semakin banyak teritori bukanlah hal yang buruk. Lagipula matahari di sini rasanya jauh lebih nikmat daripada jika harus menikmatinya di atas gedung tinggi yang berangin. Maka meski pada akhirnya kau membuatnya lagi-lagi berseru kaget hingga kau terlonjak, kau tetap menyemprot penyangga balkonnya untuk menandainya sebagai teritori sebelum melompat lari.

.

_[Dia hanya tidak tahu bahwa itu hanyalah caramu untuk bisa pulang ke sana.]_

.

.

.

Suatu malam, beberapa minggu setelah kau terbiasa untuk singgah ke rumah itu di sore atau malam hari, kau menemukannya duduk meringkuk di sudut balkon dengan selimut membungkus tubuh dan menutupi kepala. Sejenak kau menatapnya dalam diam, dirinya yang terlihat begitu mungil, memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Jauh di dalam, kau mendengar suara (bahasa asing yang belum kau mengerti itu) bertabrak-tabrakan, berbaur dengan suara benda yang dibanting. Kau menyerngit mencium bau parfum, keringat serta alkohol yang menyengat.

Maka kau memanggilnya.

Ketika ia menyadari keberadaanmu, ia bangkit menegakkan kepala dan selimutnya sedikit tertarik hingga ia bebas menatapmu dan, sebaliknya, kau baru sadar matanya basah. Lalu ia meraihmu. Mendekapmu. Dan bergetar.

Kau adalah kucing liar.

Tidak seharusnya kau membiarkan manusia memelukmu. Tetapi kau tak bisa menahan diri agar tidak berusaha meraih dagunya, untuk menjilat air di sana yang terasa asin di lidahmu, saat suara isak demi isak tertahan yang ia keluarkan terasa bagai mengiris-iris sesuatu di dalam perutmu.

.

_[Dia tidak tahu bahwa itu pertama kalinya terpikir olehmu, bagaimana rasanya jika kau punya lengan yang bisa balas mendekapnya, dan bahu untuknya bersandar.]_

.

.

.

Meski kau belum begitu memahami bahasanya, ia sering memanggilmu dengan satu sebutan. Telingamu bergerak-gerak, mencoba mencerna kata yang sering ia sebutkan untuk memanggilmu selagi tangannya memegang semangkuk sarden.

Kata apa sih itu?

Casukeh? Satsukeh? Sazuke?

—Oh, Sasuke?

Kau adalah kucing liar.

Kucing liar tidak mempunyai nama. Kalian bisa mengenali satu sama lain cukup dengan bau, corak bulu dan suara. Berbeda dengan kucing rumah, kau juga tidak butuh nama itu untuk diletakkan di  _collar_  sebagai tanda kepemilikan (kau tidak punya  _collar_  dan tidak sudi untuk menggunakannya bahkan jika kau diberi). Tapi jika nama itu adalah tanda bahwa kau akan diberikan tambahan sarden lagi, yah, mungkin ini bisa jadi pengecualian.

Beberapa bulan setelahnya, saat kau sudah lebih bisa memahami bahasanya, (kau sekarang tahu bahwa namanya adalah Naruto) setelah kau kabur dari badai salju yang membuatmu bulumu basah dan lembab, kakimu kebas dan tubuhmu mengigil sampai kau tak lagi enggan untuk mencari hangat di pangkuannya, ia bercerita bahwa nama yang dipilihnya untukmu adalah pelesetan dari 'Satsuki', yang berarti bulan.

Juga bisa berarti harapan.

Dan kebahagiaan.

.

_[Dia hanya tidak tahu, bahwa bagimu, dia juga merupakan kebahagiaan dan harapan. Itulah mengapa ia adalah satu-satunya manusia yang boleh menamaimu begitu.]_

.

.

.

Musim demi musim bertukar namun hubungan kalian tidak berubah.

Ia memang tumbuh semakin dan semakin tinggi, (kau benci sekali jika ia menatapmu sembari berdiri menjulang, dan kau harus mendongak ke arahnya), tapi kau tahu bahwa di dalam ia masih sama dengan anak pirang bodoh bermata biru cemerlang yang kau temui beberapa tahun lalu.

Kau sering mencakarnya jika ia menyentuhmu di tempat yang tidak kau inginkan. Kau akan selalu menatapnya tajam jika ia mulai menarikmu dari karpet untuk pindah ke atas ranjang. Kau akan berontak dan mencakar sana-sini, melompat dari sudut kamar mandi ke sudut yang lain sambil menggeram, saat ia melepasmu ke  _bath up_  untuk dimandikan (meski angin yang ditiupkan oleh pengering di tangannya kepadamu terasa nikmat dan hangat sekali di atas bulumu yang basah, tak peduli jika suaranya begitu keras hingga membuat telingamu sakit). Kau datang hanya untuk makanan yang berbeda. Juga cahaya matahari. Dan tempat yang nyaman untuk ditiduri.

(Bukan tangan hangat itu. Bukan tawanya yang renyah dan begitu nikmat di telingamu. Bukan rambut halus dan dahinya yang sering ia gosok-gosokkan gemas ke sisi tubuhmu. Bukan untuk menemaninya yang kesepian karena ayahnya pulang jauh malam dan rumah ini sudah lama bersih dari wangi parfum.)

Maka dari itu kau tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu 24 jam penuh di rumahnya, juga tidak pernah tidur di sana di malam hari. (Lagipula malam baginya adalah siang untukmu).

Beberapa kali kau pernah tertidur begitu pulas di ranjangnya dari sore hingga saat kau sadar tahu-tahu hari sudah gelap. Telapak tangannya berada di punggungmu, merengkuh hangat bagai selimut, sementara ia sendiri mendengkur dengan selimut yang menutupi hingga dadanya. Kau bangkit sedikit dan melirik. Pintu balkon maupun kamar sama-sama tertutup. Kau terkunci.

Maka di saat-saat seperti ini kau akan membangunkannya, mengeong memintanya membukakan pintu. Saat kau lihat ia merangkak meninggalkan hangatnya kasur dan bergerak menyeret kakinya menuju balkon meski sambil menggosok-gosok matanya, sedikit mengomel, kau menarik bibirmu lega.

Lalu suatu kali ia merunduk, berjongkok di dekatmu setelah ia membuka pintu balkonnya.

"Apa kau tak bisa tinggal?" Naruto bertanya.

Jika kau manusia kau akan menggeleng. Namun karena kau bukan manusia, kau hanya mendekat, membiarkannya meraihmu dalam elusan di dagu. Beberapa kali, pelan, pelan sekali, kau kedipkan matamu pelan, tanpa mematahkan pertemuan pandang kalian berdua, selagi ia mengelusmu lembut.

Saat kau rasa cukup, kau mengeong dan melepaskan diri darinya, memunggunginya dan melompat pergi.

Kau adalah kucing liar.

Kau bukan peliharaan. Kau tidak akan menginap dan membiarkannya memeliharamu, tidak peduli berapa tahun terlewati. Tapi toh kau akan tetap kembali. Mungkin besok. Dan besoknya lagi. (Dan besoknya lagi.)

.

_[Dia hanya tidak tahu bahwa kedipan pelan adalah caramu untuk mengucap sayang.]_

.

.

.

Suatu hari kau terluka.

(Loreng sialan, sialan, itu teritorimu, kenapa ada mereka di sana dan bagaimana bisa mereka bergerombolan?)

Kau kuat tapi tidak cukup kuat untuk menghadapi tiga jantan sekaligus. Maka setelah kau berlari kalah dan darah mengucur dari luka yang menganga di lehermu, membuatmu pusing dan kau hanya berlari, dan berlari, dan berlari, tahu-tahu saja kau menemukan dirimu sudah kembali ke balkonnya.

Setelah  _stick game_ -nya lepas dari tangan dan terbanting jatuh saat ia terperangah melihat keadaanmu, Naruto segera merampas selimut dan dengan sigap membungkusmu, berlari menuruni tangga, memakai sandal dengan terhuyung dan membanting pintu menutup tanpa menguncinya, lalu berlari dan berlari lagi.

Di tengah kesadaranmu yang tersisa setengah kau masih merasakan semuanya.

Lampu itu terlalu silau.

Meja itu terlalu dingin.

Ruangan itu terlalu dingin.

Tangan manusia yang menyentuhmu itu dingin.

Alat dan jarum yang menembus menusuk ke kulitmu itu juga dingin. Dingin sekali.

Kau adalah kucing liar, tapi ada kalanya engkau sekalipun akan mengerang dalam sakitmu, dalam takutmu.

Kau hanya ingin dia.

.

_[Di batas sadar dan tidak sadarmu, ia mengelusmu sepanjang malam. Berhari-hari. Bermalam-malam. Merawatmu hingga kau mampu melompat pergi lagi.]_

.

.

.

Di lain sore kau datang dan menemukan pintu kaca di balkon tertutup rapat.

Kau mendorong salah satu daun pintu dengan dahimu tetapi benda itu tak bergeser. Kau mencoba untuk tidak menelengkan kepalamu saat itu. Karena kau pikir ia keluar. Atau mungkin tertidur.

(Walau biasanya ia akan tetap tak akan mengunci pintu bahkan jika ia tidur siang, tahu bahwa setelah bertahun-tahun kau berkunjung ke sana, kau sudah mengerti caranya untuk membuka pintu bagimu sendiri asal tak dikunci.)

Kau ingin mengintip tapi tak bisa, tirai di pintu itu menutupinya rapat dan kau tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Tetapi kau bisa mendengar suaranya, berbincang-bincang.

Maka kau menggerak-gerakkan ekormu gelisah, sibuk berkontemplasi,

(Mungkinkah ia marah padamu setelah kau mengembat selapis hamnya kemarin? Atau karena kau tak sengaja menginjak salah satu tombol di  _game_ -nya dua hari lalu hingga ia kalah? Ataukah—)

hingga suara asing yang terdengar dari dalam kamarnya membuat ekormu berhenti.

Suara itu berbeda. Ada suara yang tengah berbincang dengannya. Suara yang bukan milik manusia yang dipanggilnya ayah. Suara yang juga bukan miliknya jika ia sedang bermain denganmu sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangan dan kepalamu ke sana kemari dan berpura-pura sedang menyuarakan dialogmu.

Kau kenal suara itu,

...suara seorang wanita.

Kau adalah kucing liar.

Kau tidak akan menunggu lama di depan pintu yang menutup di depanmu. Tetapi kau memutuskan untuk menunggu.

Hingga suhu turun, langit memerah, dan burung gagak terdengar berkoak, pintu Naruto tidak juga dibuka.

.

_[Dia tidak tahu, bahwa petang itu, untuk pertama kalinya kau merasakan apa yang mereka sebut kesepian.]_

.

.

.

"Maaf, ya, Sakura alergi kucing," jelasnya padamu keesokan harinya.

Ia tersenyum, namun kau membuang muka. Kau mendengar tangannya mendekat untuk meraihmu, namun dengan gesit kau mencakarnya, lalu bangkit dan berpindah ke area karpet yang lain. Semangkuk penuh sarden dan susu tanpa laktosa teronggok di kaki ranjang.

"Aaayolah, Saaas! Jangan ngambek begitu, dong!" pemuda bermata biru itu memanggilmu lagi, setengah merengek kali ini. "Aku juga ingin sekali mengenalkannya padamu, lho! Supaya ia tahu kalau aku punya teman sepertimu."

 _Teman_. Kata itu memancing telingamu bergerak-gerak.

Kau melirik padanya, memandanginya yang meraih buku-buku PR musim panas dengan masih bersungut-sungut, memajukan bibir dan menggerutu.

Kau adalah kucing liar.

Kucing liar tidak berteman dengan manusia. Manusia tidak  _berteman_  dengan kucing. Terlebih yang liar. Tetapi ketimbang kucing rumahan,  _pemilik dan peliharaan_ , kau rasa kata itu jauh lebih menarik untukmu.

Maka setelah enam tahun lamanya kalian bersama, akhirnya kau tahu, apa sesungguhnya sebutan orang ini bagimu:

Temanmu.

.

_[Dia memekik senang dan menerjang, saat kau memutuskan untuk melompat ke atas meja belajarnya dan duduk di sana. Sayangnya ia masih tidak mengerti bahwa mungkin, mungkin, kau marah karena kau setengah cemburu. Tapi ia temanmu. Bukankah kata mereka kau harusnya bahagia saat temanmu sedang bahagia?]_

.

.

.

Setahun kemudian, waktu ini akhirnya tiba.

Matamu mulai kabur hingga kau kesulitan untuk mempertahankan teritorimu, membuatmu perlahan-lahan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di tempatnya ketimbang di jalanan. Kau juga mulai kehilangan penciumanmu, dan bersamaan dengan itu nafsu makanmu juga memudar. Sarden kesukaanmu bahkan terasa hambar bagai spons di lidah. Berangsur-angsur tubuhmu semakin kurus hingga setiap sendimu terasa sakit, nyeri, nyeri sekali, dan kau lebih memilih untuk tidur, tidur dalam waktu yang lama.

Pernah kau dapati ia mengangkat kotak plastik berventilasi yang entah dibawanya dari mana.

Kau bukan kucing rumahan tapi kau tahu itu  _apa_  dan apa artinya itu: meja yang dingin itu, tangan yang menyentuhmu tanpa kasih, dan alat yang entah akan ditusukkan ke mana di tubuhmu.

Maka kau berdiri meregangkan bulu dan mendesis keras hingga ia meletakkan lagi kotak itu.

Namun kau tetap membiarkannya saat ia mendekat ragu untuk mengelusmu. Lembut, lembut, dan hangat sekali.

Begini saja, begini saja.

Elusan begini saja sudah cukup.

.

_[Dia tidak mengerti bagaimana setiap sentuhannya seakan bisa mengusir rasa sakitmu.]_

.

.

.

Suatu kali kau terbangun dan menemukan dirimu dalam dalam  _carrier_.

Kotak yang bagai penjara itu.

Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatanmu kau segera berontak,  _berontak_ , menumbukkan tubuhmu ke pintu berkali-kali hingga lepas (atau mungkin ia memang luput menguncinya karena berpikir bahwa kau sedang tertidur dengan begitu pulasnya sampai tak menyadari bahwa ia sedang memindahkanmu).

Lalu setelah melompat turun kau lari. Lari secepat yang kau bisa. Lari meninggalkan derap dan suaranya yang berseru memanggil namamu.

.

_[Dia tidak tahu bahwa kaummu punya firasat jika orang di sekitar kalian akan mati dalam waktu dekat, begitu pula tentang dirimu sendiri. Dan kau tahu persis waktumu tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Meja dingin dan jarum yang menyakitkan tidak akan mengubah itu.]_

.

.

.

Maka, kalian bertemu terakhir kali di tengah malam.

Mungkin tidak bisa dibilang bertemu karena ia sedang tertidur pulas di ranjangnya, dalam kamarnya yang gelap, di bawah selimut bersebelahan dengan seorang wanita yang berambut pucat ketika kau masuk.

(Tetapi pintu itu terdorong terbuka tak terkunci. Dan dari situ kau tahu bahwa ia sesungguhnya menunggumu.)

Kau tidak langsung bergerak ke arahnya. Sejenak kau berhenti di depan 'Sakura' yang tidur memunggungi Naruto, kemudian berputar-putar sebentar tepat di depan wajahnya tanpa menyentuh, melihat hidung wanita manusia itu sedikit berkerut tak setuju.

(Heh, sedikit gatal dan bersin tak masalah 'kan? Hanya sedikit balasan untuk pintu yang selalu tertutup dan kau yang berkali-kali terusir ke balkon di tiap kunjungannya.)

Setelah puas (dan tidak sedikit berharap bahwa kaummu bisa menyeringai juga), kau melewati rambut gadis itu, mencapai bantal di sisi wajah Naruto. Bagian belakang kepala dan rambutnya yang pirang menyambutmu. Sejenak, kau mencoba melongok, menatap ia yang tertidur, dengan mata biru langit yang tertutup dari dunia, dan mungkin sedang bermimpi entah tentang apa.

(Sambil menoleh kembali ke gadis yang kembali pulas di sebelahnya, kau pikir, setidaknya kali ini ia tidak akan kesepian lagi, bahkan jika kau berhenti berkunjung.)

Lalu kau pun melakukan apa yang membuatmu datang malam itu; bertumpu sedikit di bahunya, demi menghadiahi rahang pipi Naruto apa yang manusia sebut sebagai sebuah kecupan, sembari engkau mengedipkan kedua matamu dengan hikmat perlahan.

"Ngh... Sasuke?"

Saat mulutnya bergumam dengan suara hampir parau, kau segera bereaksi. Tangannya hampir saja meraih tubuhmu, jika kau tidak sudah terlebih dahulu melompat turun dari kasur, membiarkan karpet meredam sisa dari suara langkahmu yang memang sudah ringan.

(Jangan tangan itu. Tidak tangan itu. Kau akan gagal pergi lagi jika jari-jarinya yang lebar dan hangat itu mencapaimu.)

Kau menatapnya untuk yang terakhir kali— _ia yang berusaha untuk membuka matanya yang berat, masih mencoba meraba-raba mencari di bantalnya yang lebar dengan mata setengah tertutup dalam kegelapan malam_ —lalu tanpa suara kau menyelip dari celah pintu dan, entah untuk ke berapa kalinya tapi pasti untuk yang terakhir, kau melompat pergi.

Karena kau adalah kucing liar.

Berbeda dengan kucing rumah, kucing liar tidak mati di tangan manusia.

Sekalipun manusia itu adalah sahabat terbaikmu.

.

.

.

_[Kau hanya tidak tahu bahwa ternyata ia berlari mengejarmu, menembus malam dan mencarimu kemana-mana setelah itu, lalu menangis berlutut dan tersedu, saat ia akhirnya menemukan jasadmu.]_

— _ **f**_ _in_

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted with [ff.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10691935/1/Stray). Thanks for reading!


End file.
